wiki_socialfandomcom-20200215-history
Village Pump
Hi all, I'm re-instating this page (or setting it up, if it never really existed) 'cause I think we need something like this. It's a sort of home for temporary task listings. Community Portal will eventually become something more settled and this sort of thing is easier in a plain format (rather than forums for example) Philralph @[[w:c:sca21|'sca21']] 07:20, 2 August 2008 (UTC) August 2008 OK, so here's a list of stuff I think it'd be good for us to have / do, (some maybe already done) and that I'm willing to help with (no timetable whatsoever, as most of us maybe do most of our editing on other wiki). Some may be already mentioned, so is a sort of round up Style * Style change - to Beach (done). As at least 2 of the three of us who've been editing recently either like or don't mind this. The idea is for something that is reasonably bright and welcoming, but also relatively neutral, so within which many other style are possible. We need a style guidelines page somewhere to write this up properly. So there maybe degrees of freedom for style changes eg :*background style - propose / discuss first (did with beach), something bright and welcoming, but also fairly neutral to contain a variety of other styles :*group pages, eg CAN pages, etc. - largely to do with the consensus for that particular group :*individual pages eg profiles / user pages, can cards, etc - very much up to the individual, and the extent to which they're happy to take suggestions from others :More on why 'beach' style maybe appropriate: here Forums * (more on the beach theme) - Variety of forums. Maybe something 'alternative' to (complementary to / as well as) 'lounge', not quite sure why but something like 'Beach Cafe' (eg might be where chat about stuff other than design / internal to wikisocial stuff), eg prefaced by something like quote of the day / link to poll - anything which might prompt discussion or debate , and with distinctive design (awnings?) * Some new subforums (done by Drawde83?) Philralph @[[w:c:sca21|'sca21']] 08:22, 11 October 2008 (UTC), in addition to the ones like Lounge we already have. "Introduce yourself" for newbies, a "tell us about your wiki" subforums maybe. Anarchyuk (talk)( ) 18:19, 13 August 2008 (UTC) :sounds like good ideas to me. It's informal which will help get people involved. Once people are talking about a particular wiki others may want to join in.Just wondering if there's a better name for "tell us about your wiki". It's a bit long and sounds like only founders are invited (sounds dumb, but that was my first reaction.) I'll have a think about it--Drawde83 23:20, 13 August 2008 (UTC) Design * {more on 'bright and welcoming, but fairly neutral' design) - lots more photos (especially for 'front end' - see below). Good / appropriate photos and images can help brighten up the place enormously. We should welcome them, although obviously we don't want to go so far as people using wikisocial to rival photo collection sites. There may be scope for inviting design people from across wikia - eg Symbolism wikia - to help with designing specific logo / icons for specific wikisocial purposes. (I've got maybe one or two specific things in mind hopefully will get round to creating / uploading soon) : I'll look into getting help from other wikis. :: I've spoken to Swannie from Symbolism and logocreation about doing some graphics for the welcome page and he said he would like to, we just need to think what they should look like. He probably wouldn't mind doing more. Anarchyuk (talk)( ) 20:52, 30 August 2008 (UTC) : :started Town square post graffiti walls, more 'Cityscape' stuff (eg see w:c:sca21:Cityscape) to follow Philralph @[[w:c:sca21|'sca21']] 08:46, 16 October 2008 (UTC) *'Front end' redesign - by this I mean Main page, Community Portal and (I propose) a separate 'welcome page'. Because at least the first 2 of these are perhaps related to 'background style' as above, propose separate redesign pages until a redesign reasonably set up, before replacing 'live' ones. :*Main page redesign September 2008 - simplified basic design - welcomes, basic signposting for newbies, at least one, as good as we can get, photo / design thing, maybe rotate 'em :*Community portal redesign September 2008 - more about 'news' re wikisocial for wikisocial returners / regulars (signed in's get ad free experience) :*Welcome page redesign September 2008 - outlines basic ways of helping - more for newbies / gen ref for returners :**Agreed on the 'welcome page' idea. Sort of a brief help and what to do guide, I'm thinking. I have some ideas for this. Anarchyuk (talk)( ) 18:19, 13 August 2008 (UTC) :*welcome templates - design improvements (done Philralph @[[w:c:sca21|'sca21']] 18:55, 3 August 2008 (UTC)) Copying over most of the above to Talk:Community portal redesign September 2008 so's more room to expand Philralph @[[w:c:sca21|'sca21']] 09:40, 29 November 2008 (UTC) * Logo- Its not bad, but i'm sure it could be a lot better. Anarchyuk (talk)( ) 18:19, 13 August 2008 (UTC) Events Some sort of calendar / diary / 'what's coming up?' dimension. A mixture of wider world events and stuff to do with wikia - eg participating wikia birthdays. (Not sure best format as yet?) I will if you will The first idea for a page like this is just to list people's interest in restarting dormant wikia - so I'd put up Personal development wikia, and then if at least one (or a greater number of my choosing) put up to help out, a sort of restart ('cause we both / all will) eventually becomes possible. And can discuss problems to overcome eg with pers dev wikia - how to stop it becoming just a catalogue for alt health goods and services? But such a page could maybe do for other things - is basic idea behind listings for eventual gatherings in real world places / Set up Pledgebank Philralph @[[w:c:sca21|'sca21']] 08:10, 30 August 2008 (UTC), and Adopt a wiki Philralph @[[w:c:sca21|'sca21']] 17:00, 2 September 2008 (UTC) 'of the month' stuff Features such as video, at least until they get more established, just start off with no more frequent than 'of the month'? Set / pre-stock stuff in advance. : Maybe getting a volunteer to update Video:Main Page every month, and link to it from the main page. Anarchyuk (talk)( ) 20:52, 30 August 2008 (UTC) :ANyone object if we rename Video:Main Page as 'Village cinema'? Is there scope for some kind of links to similar pages on collaborating wikia? Philralph @[[w:c:sca21|'sca21']] 10:36, 29 November 2008 (UTC) Help getting around wikia This perhaps ties in with Drawde83's hubs proposal, though I'm not sure I quite understand that fully?). Wikisocial could maybe help with some sort of users guide to wikia, help getting around, getting to know the place a little better, perhaps via hubs, etc? Wikia to check out * WikiSocial talk:WikiNode - a few added today. Check out if anything can hook interwiki collaboration on. Society Gardens *move / port from central (mostly done, but scope for updating / developing) Social networking sites beyond wikia *more (basic at first) links, and perhaps eventaully exploring ways to develop collaboration (?) Publicity (Maybe when more of above done?) * advice from central / help - saw something about moving main page in a way which helps search engine results (must try this for sca as well) done Philralph @[[w:c:sca21|'sca21']] 17:31, 12 August 2008 (UTC) * request spotlight "Clearing out the junk" It looks like there's a bit of sorting out to do, deleting and such, from looking through . Also I think there are still some unnecessary help pages lying around, http://social.wikia.com/index.php?title=Special%3AAllpages&from=&namespace=12. Anarchyuk (talk)( ) 18:19, 13 August 2008 (UTC) : Drawde83 is doing a good job with this, keep it up! Anarchyuk (talk)( ) 20:52, 30 August 2008 (UTC) Building a category structure That's actually how I found this page... Almost done categorizing non-sandbox pages (2 left), but there are lots of non-extant categories, and probably quite a few uncategorized ones too. By the way, this is something I can contribute to member wikis, a service I found mainly because I want information to be ordered. --Jesdisciple (talk) 06:59, 26 November 2008 (UTC) :Agree it'd be good if we can improve the category structure (quite a bit of it may predate the involvement of current editors) as a basis for a better and more useful side bar menu Philralph @[[w:c:sca21|'sca21']] 17:39, 26 November 2008 (UTC) More Please feel free to add stuff, though remember if you put something here it should be something you're willing to do yourself (or get round to eventually!) or at least help out with. glad to be here glad to be here. let me know anything that needs to be done!! --~~~~ Category:WikiSocial